Greek Guys
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: The sequel to Greek Girls! May's on her last task, but it's the labyrinth that no one's escaped. Not only that, but the gods seem to hold a certain obsession with her characteristics, specifically, her blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Should I start by saying something? Nah! Unless you haven't read the first one then go read that first… Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**May's POV**

"How long is this tunnel? I swear we've been going through this for an hour!" I complained hearing my echo 3 times through the stupid cave. The labyrinth looked just like a cave; it was no wonder why people couldn't find it easily. Same dirt pounding underneath your feet, same sound of bugs and bats possibly in the cave, and same long boringness except for the fact that the whole place wasn't dark.

"This isn't exactly the maze you find on the back of the cereal box," Lisa shrugged stretching slightly. I mimicked and Felicity stood there watching us. Truthfully, I wasn't really tired. My newfound muscles made me feel like I could run for a mile, do 1,000 pushups, 1,000 sit-ups, and a kilometer in one go. I was just bored of walking and walking and walking and walking…

"Is that you guys?" A disgusting voice sent Goosebumps up my arms. It was Jimmy's _male_ voice accompanied by Drew and Simon. Only they were walking on the ceiling upside-down!

"I guess this place defies gravity. Not really much of a surprise, but it makes this place a bigger pain in the butt. I bet this place even thinks physics are too mainstream," Lisa said sounding like an internet nerd.

"What is up with this place?" I kicked the wall and the ground we were standing on started shaking. I tried to grab anything that was looked like it would hold, but there wasn't anything except bare cave wall.

"May, what kind of monstrous strength did you kick that wall with?" Drew's teasing voice yelled from above. I growled probably making me more beast-like in comparison. The walls and ground shook and crumbled and finally breaking apart leaving us fall through the air and onto the other side where the guys were.

"I knew girls fell for me, but not literally," Drew joked making another beastly growl leave my throat. I got up ignoring his extended hand and dusted cave off of myself. Lisa got up and aided Felicity oblivious to Simon's extended hand that somehow found a way to scratch his back. Jimmy pat his awkward stiff back holding back a snicker.

"Look, the ceiling's repairing itself!" Lisa's pointer finger aimed at the ceiling. Honestly, if I have to watch this place make any more weird surprises I'm going to...to…I don't know, but it's not going to be pretty.

"I guess we're sticking together?" As if it were some kind of magic phrase the labyrinth divided into 6 tunnels each identical.

"Whoops. Jinxed it, didn't I?" Lisa laughed ironically. We each entered a diverse tunnel. Not exactly smart. I know. Although, we did figure it'd be the fastest way to find Marina. Just thinking about how she could be in desperate danger I started running. Okay, so jogging was actually how most people would describe it, but for some reason I felt really lazy and obese.

My arms were even starting to get really heavy and I didn't ever remember my arms being so thick and since when did I start not being able to lift my arm? I felt so heavy and suddenly I dropped on the floor my stomach first and my head unable to even touch the ground. Weirdest trip of my life, it didn't even hurt. I stumbled and even tried to grip the cave's dirt wall.

My pits even started to sweat through my red shirt. Gross. My greasy hair plastered my also sweaty face. I have never felt so gross in my life, I'm pretty sure I was morbidly obese. That stupid labyrinth baby was going to have a moist and sweaty bandana around his neck as a death sentence.

"I wonder if anyone else is feeling as gross as I am right now," I said trying to fan myself a little as I felt my butt even start to sweat slightly. My squishy shoes sloshed on the ground as I walked through the surprisingly heat wave going on through the cave tunnel. It was final my bare hands are going to break that baby's wind pipes and then I was going to dump my bucket of sweat on his grave.

My panting started to make my throat burn and then I saw a bright light ahead. I ran, well, whatever you call my running that was painful with my bloated knees and low stamina. My heavy footsteps hit the floor making ugly pounding sounds that was heard as mini earthquakes. It took a good 10 minutes or so, but I made it to the light. At least I had until the ground beneath me turned into a sloped slide and I rolled down. I heard the same childlike voice echo through, "You're not getting past looking like that." Cue the stupid idiotic laughter from that stupid wannabe cupid.

The ground was back to a flat surface and I was back to walking through feeling fat, but slightly less. I was still covered in sweat, my footsteps still creating mini earthquakes, and all the usual. I know that I was being way too dramatic about being fat, but no, I actually disagree. Being morbidly obese is when you know you should lay off the McDonald's to at least only once every other week and not every day.

I trudged to the light again and dropped. Repeat it about 7 or so more times, but by the 4th time I was starting to feel like myself again, so it was beginning to feel like a total breeze. Angry-making? Yes. Tiring? No.

At the 8th time I was completely like myself again and covered in perspiration. Deodorant, perfume, or even cologne would be helpful right now or even better a shower. I heard a voice echo through the stupid cavern again, "If you look to the left at the bottom you're going to find a small brown button shaped like a dirt rock."

I have never wanted to bang my head against the wall as badly as I rammed my fist that twisted slightly in the air against the button that pushed with ease in that moment. The cave opened up that exact same light that had been taunting me to no rest and I finally went through, no tricks.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I sat at the mouth of my tunnel in case anyone would scream out in danger. Sometimes I just couldn't believe how no one else would think of things that don't kill us all in a crazy suicidal attempt. As amazing as my plan was, it was flawed. The stupid ground moved so fast I barely had time to stand up before I was in the middle of the cave. A cave of dark green goo, for a cave everything was pretty well lighted.

"What the crap is this?" I gently poked my foot in. It started to gurgle and made a large goo hill.

"MUK!" The dark green glob didn't look excited that my foot was in its mouth. Although, I figured this cave was special I really didn't think that shiny Pokémon would be located here too. That wasn't even half of it; there was about 10 just standing near me trying to intimidate me with their menacing glares. All dark green instead of toxic purple.

"I would catch one of you, but I'm not sure a Muk is really my forte," I shrugged. I walked through the Muk trying not to touch a single one of them.

_Child's play, _I thought smirking. At least that's what I was thinking until they started to try and pelt me with sludge bombs and all the other highly poisonous moves that could easily burn my skin with a single drop. I took out my emerald green sword and slashed at some of the bombs. I called out my Roselia and with the two of us we evaded the Muk cave.

I got through to an opening with my Roselia panting beside me, "Here's an oran and pecha berry. You're red rose is even purple-ish." I took the two said berries out of my bag and handed them to the rose Pokémon. I sat down watching her eat it as I sipped a water bottle. My clothes were just slightly tattered and my shoes weren't looking so hot from stepping through all the Muk. Roselia on the other hand was bruised and had taken a bomb for me, yes, a grenade for me as some would say.

"It's only been an hour since we've entered this cave and I've already almost gotten poisoned. Nice start, now let's hope the others had something more simple," I thanked Roselia for her work and returned her. I wiped the misplaced water at my lips with my left arm and stood up wiping my hands of the dirt.

I looked back watching as the Muk slowly left a trail of slime as they trailed my way. The ground shook again and the tunnel transitioned so fast I couldn't tell if the Muk were still there or not. Then it stopped. The Muk were gone and the only thing left was an empty tunnel.

I breathed in my surroundings, a lighted cave with two pathways leading to god who knows where. I took the tunnel to the left and found myself in a dining room. A plain wooden table in the middle enough to fit 6 people-what a coincidence-with 6 white ceramic plates, 6 brown wooden chairs, and a small kitchen with all the necessities. I walked to the white fridge that seemed to be running on magic since there wasn't any plug. Inside were a few vegetables, fruits, meats, dairy, and grains, the whole pyramid.

I took a plain white ceramic cup out of the wooden cupboard, rinsed it, and filled it with water. I sniffed the water and examined it before I sipped it. It looked and tasted like water. I hope it is at least. I waited a minute to see if I had drank poisoned water that was going to kill me, but when nothing happened I sipped again.

"Drew?" I looked over May was sopping wet and smelled like something died. I started to laugh. Did she have to wade through a sewer of trash?

"Don't ask," May scowled. Magically a wooden door appeared and when I opened it I found a bathroom, probably for May.

"I think this bathroom's for you," I teased holding my nose. She stuck out her tongue and stomped into the bathroom mumbling things I couldn't hear, probably naughty things children shouldn't hear. I heard the shower turn on and soft humming. I think she was singing some stupid pop song by some pop artist that dressed like a porn star I couldn't care less about.

_What am I supposed to do now? _I thought swishing the water around in the cup. I looked at the wooden table. Out of any table magic could make, Mr. Labyrinth chose a plain one that wasn't even well sanded. I'm surprised at how clean the table even was. The chairs were just stools with a back, and the plates were just plain white with a fork, spoon, and knife on top of a napkin. The kitchen was just as boring. A wooden cabinet over a stove with a frying pan and a pot filled with silverware. A white fridge that was one of those magnet ones and a matching freezer and that was it for the kitchen.

I got up going back to the room with two tunnels and wasn't surprised to find 6 beds. All the beds were identical with wooden frames, black blankets over white sheets, and the interesting thing was there was a name on every bed, _Drew, Jimmy, _and _Simon _on one side and _May, Felicity, and Lisa_ on the other. This room had a light switch that seemed to run on magic since I didn't really think someone would go through the trouble to wire the whole place. I was pretty sure Daedalus spent a great amount of his time trying to make this the most impossible maze of all time instead of bothering with lighting.

"I wonder what the others are doing," I said. Remembering May I started to laugh. I guess I found my new little entertainment, thinking about possible insane things going on with the others and what was going to happen next, which means I needed to prepare myself. This labyrinth thing was kind of fun. In a crazy messed up way.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

I walked through halfheartedly. I barely even noticed that I had walked into a wall, "Ow."

Marina had been kidnapped by some random weirdo and I was supposed to find her. I wonder what my life would've been like if I wasn't a demigod, probably less hectic.

A figure flashed in front of me, Marina. I reached out for her, but she ran off and I ran after her. Then suddenly two of them appeared, then three, then four, then five, and so on. By the time I actually caught one of them I'd already lost count. As dumb as it sounds I hadn't actually seen any of the "Marinas'" faces, so when I actually flipped her around I may, just may have screamed like an 8-year-old girl.

"Oh my heavenly gods you are NOT Marina," As rude as that sounded it didn't seem to take offense. I unshielded my sword and slashed the demonic creature with the face of a sea creature. The face was deep sea blue, gills on the cheeks, fish lips, and beady black eyes that somehow popped out like a fish's.

"Die! Don't ever deface Marina ever again!" I made sure I slashed at every ugly thing in the face. After all, demons were just pieces of evil that escaped the Underworld created by revenge and hate. Glad I said that cheesy line in my head.

I walked on ahead to a gap in the maze. I walked into what looked like an average kitchen, "Um, hello?"

Real smart, I know. In my defense it was a little suspicious and I may have just wanted to rush to the part where some scary creature would be trying to rip off my face. I uncapped my sword and went to grab a drink of water. I found a glass in the cabinet and filled it up and drank. I didn't realize it could've been poisoned until I had actually drunken out of it. I was just trying to rush today as much as I could. Although, it felt really good, nothing was better than a drink of water after you had just killed some monsters impersonating your girlfriend that you happened to have to rescue in some uncharted labyrinth.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" Drew's face appeared and this time I actually looked at his face it was for sure Drew. No one could smirk like him except for Gary, maybe.

"Yeah, why are you here?" I asked.

"May's here too, I think she's still showering," Drew pointed toward a closed door where running water could indeed be heard. I'm a little surprised I didn't notice when I got here.

"Is anyone else here? Like Marina?" I knew the answer before Drew said it aloud, false hope.

"No, but I'm sure we're going to find her. Since when has the Advanced Force failed?" Drew reassured. I nodded, he was right we haven't failed once yet, so why should I be worried now?

"So care to tell me about your little adventure?" I told him about how the unknown monsters impersonated Marina and he teased at my stupidity on how I should've at least looked at one of their faces before just chasing them around. He then told me about how he was in the cave of shiny Muk and didn't catch one, and he said I was doing stupid idiotic things. Shiny Pokémon don't just appear every day and a whole cave of them?! Drew was just an idiot for thinking none of them were his "forte."

"What about May? What'd she go through?" I asked, now, that I'd heard Drew's I had to know what interesting thing May had gone through.

"I don't know, but she came here smelling like a sewer," In the next instant a shoe that smelled like sweat galore hit Drew dead on the face since when did May have such good aim? She was dressed in red PJ's with little Torchic heads and a black tee shirt with a Beautifly on it.

"So does the queen of the sewers want to tell us about her wonderful journey through the poor shoe that smelled like May, poor thing," Drew teased. May threw her other sweaty shoe, but Drew's reflexes were prepared and dodged, but I wasn't, so I got hit straight on the face. Let's just say my face somehow had a trail of dirty water in the shape of the bottom of the shoe.

"Not in this lifetime will anyone find out about that," May hissed. She seemed to be more annoyed at Drew than normal.

"Then can you tell us what's got you so annoyed at us?" Drew pointed out as if reading my thoughts, he seemed to always have that ability, but Dionysius hadn't ever had the ability of mind reading if I remembered correctly.

May sighed, "I guess I'll start from how I got here." She told us about how the baby wanted to play a game of Hide-and-go-seek and when she found him he made her sign a contract into becoming one of Artemis's hunters.

"It's okay, though. My reflexes have become really strong and fast," May said. Drew seemed to ignore that last statement as he went into the shower with his mouth formed into a straight line.

* * *

**The other three I'll do in the next chapter. Any who like my last story I'll need an editor that helps make my chapter more decent and fix basic mistakes, so I'll take any volunteer. REVIEW (It'd make a nice birthday present, December 28)!**

**~TDF~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Marina's POV**

I was a little nervous. After feeling like a third wheel to the entire little adventure, I really didn't have much faith in getting through this tunnel by myself. What if someone attacked me? What if I _died _here?

"Um, hello?" I asked carefully. Talking to tunnels that didn't respond sure was fun. Walking on through the empty cave of a tunnel and my hands feeling the hard clumpy dirt on the walls, I continued. Not only could I not see a thing, but I could only hear my movements. I felt something was going to pop out at me any second, which scared me more than I could admit. As a child, I didn't really fear the boogie monster or whatever, but now, now I could see why children were scared of being in the dark on their own.

The wall glowed under my touch. I jumped, but pressed a finger back onto it. It lit up an unnatural green light. Either I was going insane or I was seriously going to be scared when something popped out. Pressing my entire palm against the wall this time, I saw another light. Lonesome to the color (blue), I jumped, releasing my hand from the wall.

It disappeared.

"Is anyone there?" I tried again. I rubbed my arms covered with the chill of goose bumps.

"Do you know where daddy is?" A voice. A human voice nonetheless. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Here, let's try something. Can you please touch the wall?" I pressed my hand against the bumpy surface of the tunnel again. The same luminescent light popped up. A green light popped up again, closer this time. My heart raced. My breathing was getting a little heavy, too.

No answer, but the longer I pressed against the wall, the glow came closer. I wasn't sure what to do, but I didn't have to decide as I stayed frozen with fear. I couldn't move, I just watched as something came to me. I couldn't see anything other than the glow and the silhouette of my hand, but as the blue glow came, there wasn't a single sound. No footsteps, no breathing, and no anything.

Finally, it reached me, but the glow had no shadow or any sign that someone was actually there.

"Um…h-hello?" There wasn't any answer, but instead the glow joined mine. At first I tried to move my hand away, but I couldn't. It was stuck. Taking the wrist with my other hand, I tried to jerk it away, but this time I ended on my butt. Apparently the two glows had joined together completely. Words appeared,

_When the two become one_

It ended there. I wasn't sure what to do, so I pressed my hand next to it. Nothing. The words stayed and my hand couldn't make the wall glow anymore. I continued down the way occasionally pressing my hand against the wall to see if anything else would happen, but I went through the route without another distraction. I even tripped over nothing, but nothing attacked me. Either I was lucky or I don't know.

At least that's how I felt until I remembered something.

Who had talked to me in that cave? I felt a shiver resonate down my spine. Following the tunnel, I came upon an opening. My eyes had to adjust to the light, but a few blinks solved that.

"Daddy? You're not daddy, I want daddy!" A little girl with brown hair wailed. Her eyes were long swollen from what I guessed, crying. She started crying louder when I got closer. At least she wasn't a ghost or something, right? Seeing that I couldn't get close enough to the child, I edged my way around the skirt of the dead end opening.

"Um, so I guess I'll start with the usual. I'm Marina and if you could please stop crying, that would be great." I actually wished I had said that instead of, "I'll help you look for your daddy."

She somehow heard that over her deafening crying. She stopped bawling and looked confused. I felt just as confused; she stopped as if it were nothing.

"Really?" she asked. After taking her head away from her hands, I finally saw what she looked like. Well, at least most of her, her eyes were extremely swollen. She must've been crying for weeks or maybe even months. Her long brown hair was reduced to a ruffled mess that was a cross between a bird's nest and a Lady Gaga hair accessory. The only thing on her otherwise dirty body was an ancient dress; I recognized to be from Ancient Greece times.

The dress had two straps and was made by draping over a piece of fabric, and then tying the right places together. Her, what should have been white fabric was faded and the hems had the bronze square designs with straight swirls in the middle. The straps were tied with a bronze decoration of some sort. Her feet were bare and scratched almost raw.

She looked like she had rolled in mud and then ran through a maze of rose bushes.

"Really," I confirmed. She gave a wary look, but came running to me. The moment she made contact with me, the dead end turned into a one-way only. With nothing else to lose, I followed the tunnel with a small girl trailing me and was met with a really injured arm.

* * *

**Felicity's POV**

I held onto the old key necklace as I walked through the dimly lit tunnel. For an unknown reason the old keepsake kept me calm, even though it was from my father. It was a bit bittersweet if you asked me.

I walked into a clearing. Momentarily getting out of the tunnel, an iron gate closed behind me. I looked around; I was inside some sort of coliseum. The walls were paved making a round shaped ring of stones cemented together. I presumed it to be quite old as there were vines growing in between the cracks in some of the stones. A gate much alike the one behind me was in the middle.

What I was most concerned about was the chimera behind it. Appearing as a regular lion, the chimera had a goat's head on its back, and the tail was actually a snake. Watching the gate crash down, I felt terrified. Hera was the goddess of marriage, not one made for fighting despite her vengeful behavior.

It pounced at me while its tail hissed at me and the goat head 'baahhed' at me. A lion was a sacred symbol to Hera, but I don't think she thought very highly of me as her most sacred symbol, a peacock loathed me with a passion. I once went to a zoo and had one try to peck my hair out, the zookeeper had profusely apologized after and remarked that the creature was usually very kind and it was strange behavior. Her other symbol most likely wasn't very fond of me either. Cows never did let me near them.

From what I have concluded, Hera did not want a demigod child. Knowing this bit of information, I didn't feel particularly fortunate going against such a monstrous beast. Not having any friends, I didn't have anyone teach me fighting skills much less dodging skills. My clothes were already tattered with extra rips.

The chimera pounced again, this time it locked me down. It probably wasn't very helpful since I was very miniscule. I struggled against it as it started roaring –hissing and 'baahing' –in my face. It opened its mouth to sink the sharp teeth into my neck, but I rolled last second making it bite my arm. Kicking up, I rammed my foot into its scaly tail. It jumped back letting out a fearsome roar, its unlucky tail decapitated.

I panted; my athletic ability wasn't like an Ares demigod either. I also almost regurgitated when I noticed a snake head ooze blood onto my shoes, a little bit of purple poison came from its poor mouth. If only Lisa had been the one to cross this tunnel, animals were to her advantage. If planning a wedding had been mine, then I might have done better than this.

Clutching the key until my knuckles became white I looked for anything that could help me. The chimera whimpered at its lifeless tail, and tried to nurse it, but no luck. It remained that way. It was about then I noticed a rusted metal lever close to the gate. If I could maybe lure the creature into the cage and shut the gate, I could make it out of here alive.

"…C-chimera...here, chimera…here." It may have been pathetic at how quiet and nervous voice had been, but the chimera bought it. Leaping in anger, seeking revenge for its tail, which at the moment was being dragged on the floor while it circled me.

I gulped and picked up the head of the snake. Shakily, I threw the head into the cage. With my loudest voice I yelled, "Go get it!"

Taking a moment to register the item flying through the air, the chimera chased after it. The head skidded a bit before landing nicely inside the cage. With it, the lion monster came into the cage almost stampeding it over. With my slightly slow reflexes, I pulled down the lever before the goat on its back could tell the lion part that it was a trap. I fell to the ground, checking up on my arm. There was a tooth lodged into my arm with three other holes into my arm thanks to the beast.

Carefully ripping out the tooth, I let out a scream in pain. I noticed a second gate appear and open, "Please…no more." I panted up a sweat. I was without any aid for my arm. Waiting for another monstrosity to come out of the gate I bit into my cheek as I got up. Any movement caused me a great ordeal of pain; I trudged closer to the entrance of the cave. No one was there, but I could faintly make out a light.

Sinking my teeth deeper into my cheek as I bit back the tears, I slowly made it through yet, another tunnel. At the light of the entrance I let out a happy sound, I was not quite aware I had even made a sound, but I saw Jimmy and May turn their heads in surprise, interrupting their card game.

"Y-your arm! Never mind, I think I have something for that. Just wait." I watched as Jimmy stumbled, accidently kicking down the neatly stacked unused cards. He rummaged through his bag and even threw a few things out, but he got out the disinfecting spray and bandages.

"This might hurt a bit…"

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

I swear I've walked a mile and these tunnels haven't changed. I wondered how the others were doing. Maybe they weren't as bored as me. You know, walking through tunnels doing nothing, but smelling dirt. Yippee.

I wasn't quite sure when I started humming, but soon enough I was singing lyrics to my favorite theme songs from anime. Kind of ironic when I was Chinese and not Japanese, but I couldn't care less. Seeing an opening I yelled, "Yosh!" meaning 'yay.'

Going through the gap I saw lovely, lovely fruit scattered everywhere in baskets. I also saw a poffin machine and a pokeblock machine. There were oran, cheri, pecha, and every other fruit. Everything was by the basket, but what was weirdest of all was the creepy nutcracker head made of imperial gold.

It was also about the size of mine and it had its gigantic mouth wide open. From what I could guess, I was supposed to feed it a poffin or pokeblock. Seeing as there were no specific instructions I simply got a few cheri berry and put them through the pokeblock machine. After the oven thing went ding! I took out the red blocks and fed it to the nutcracker.

_SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!_

"Way to savor the taste. Jeez," I said as I watched it crush the few red cubes. The creepy eyeball glowed red and a few hundred darts shot through the room. Not testing to see if they were poisoned, tranquilizer darts, or both, I ducked hiding behind a basket of cheri berry I had momentarily dumped on my head. As much as I hated wasting food, I wasn't about to die trying to reduce.

When the little failure signal was over, I picked up as many cheri berry as possible. Who knows? Maybe the nutcracker liked the taste of dirty fruit. At times like these, I had a trusty website called, Google. After pulling out my phone I instantly realized that I didn't have any Wi-Fi.

"I guess no Google for me." Admitting defeat to my first plan, I decided to go with my second one. Experiment until I got it right.

After mixing about a million (twenty) concoctions I was sick of it. I tried poffins, pokeblocks, and even the actual fruit. This was getting ridiculous. I've tried mixtures that would taste amazing, some that would be vomit inducing, and some in the middle. I was even running low on a few berries.

So, being the person that I am, I got a bunch of bluk and tomato berries, and made them into poffins and blocks. Knowing that bluk berries turned your mouth black and that tomato berries very extremely spicy I felt like this would be a nice offering to the nutcracker. You know, since he's exhausted me to death.

Feeding this last batch, the nutcracker proceeded to do the same thing. His golden teeth, previously stained with fruit guts and leftover coordinating food, they were now stained an ugly blackish color. The eyes turned green this time, though. Apparently he'd liked that disgusting blend. I dropped to the floor when the room started shaking. Earthquake? I thought he'd liked it!

After a few baskets dropped on me staining my clothes with fruit juice –not that I wasn't already covered in it –I saw a wide hole in the wall. Sighing, I wiped myself off which only worsened my sticky situation.

"Time to jinx things, it's not like things could get worse, right?" Taking up any leftover berries, I poured them into two baskets. I guess I used more than I had thought. Going through I saw my friends bandaging Felicity's arm. The bandaging looked relatively new, but blood was already seeping through. Mmm, yum… I definitely wanted to see that.

"I think I deserve points for these." I held up the basket of oran berries. They helped heal a little, but still better than nothing.

* * *

**Last chapter I said that I'd do the next three. Well, I did, but at the time I guess I forgot Simon. Whoops. Next chapter I'll include his little adventure and an inside on the outside world. REVIEW! **

**~TDF~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Gary's POV**

Munchkin children were about to be crowned immortal. Funny, I always thought I'd be immortal by the age of 3 due to my utmost inability to attract everyone to listen to my every whim. I saw as they hesitantly jumped in. I was a little surprised they trusted us so much; after all we had only met them not long ago.

They jumped, Leaf stepped back when the backsplash happened. I merely waited for what was going to happen. Was it painful or was it just like a bath? I watched as the two children's bodies disappeared from my sight. It was a bad time, but I said, "Do they even know how to swim?"

"Oh, god. Gary, what if they don't?" Leaf looked like she wanted to jump in to save them. So much for miss-know-it-all. She peered into the glowing river's murky water to catch sight of any children.

"They know how," Paul grunted. I caught an eye roll, but I didn't ask. He usually knew what he was doing. It was probably why he had to talk to the munchkins for a second before we left. I would've stayed for their little one-on-one (two?), but Leaf was getting ready at the time. I couldn't resist.

Watching as Leaf debated to go swim in the river and become immortal herself, I just watched for any sign they were alive. It may have been cruel, but I wasn't feeling any guilt. I didn't have time to worry about being a heartless monster because a blast of light came from the river. Falling onto my hands and butt, my eyes went temporarily blind from the toxic green light.

What happened next was unsettling. Two bodies shot up from the river and hovered while their eyes and mouths shot out rolls of memories. Instinctively, as one flew too close for comfort, I lashed out with a sword slash. I'm sure my dazzling eyes and irresistible lips went through the same as the two kids.

_A woman in her early 20s at most made her way to her house. Her dark hair made her look like Austen. The messy talking while she made lots of unnecessary steps to get to the front door of a trailer home made her current situation obvious. The smeared mess on her face made it apparent she had regurgitated more than just once didn't make it any less obvious. After uselessly rummaging through her purse, she pounded on the door while a few things dropped from the bag onto the ground. _

_After a moment a little boy with lots of freckles answered, "Momma do you need to eat?"_

"_Not right now Laura. Draw my bath, I'm not in the mood," she said slurring her words with the occasional hiccup. She went in and Sarah ("Laura") was left to pick up her dropped lipstick, change, and tampon… _

_Meanwhile, a younger version of Austen was making dinner the best she could. A few bandages were wrapped around her hands. Using a baking glove to use a wooden spoon to scoop out fried rice slightly charred in some parts. Giving two big helpings without any scorched parts, she served them onto the table. With the two smaller plates she scooped the rest on the plates, mostly burnt seeing as there wasn't enough to eat without eating the overcooked parts as well. Taking the two plates she went to go get Sarah._

_Sarah had already drawn the bath and was allowed to eat. He had gotten the forks, so they could enjoy their food as much as one could _enjoy _a plate of mostly burnt rice. After finishing, they went to clean up the kitchen. _

"_Get me a can!" A man who used to have bright red hair lit a cigarette. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled the deadly chemicals into the air. Sarah jumped and rushed to the fridge to get a chilled, _Budweiser.

I felt a pull at my arm. Blinking, I realized it was Leaf. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god. You were just standing there after touching the things flying out everywhere. I got a little worried, you were just staring into space – not that you don't usually do that anyway. But-"

"So, you were worried about?" I teased. She looked away. I laughed.

"If you go any farther with what I think you're going to do, I'm going to kick you in the river," Paul threatened. Jeez, it wasn't like I was going to have a make out session when two children could die. I'm not that willing to let my hormones rampage.

"So, what should we do? Do we just wait here, or what?" I asked while Leaf flushed by trying to think about what Paul said. After all, she was a bit on the perverted side. I guess someone finally decided to follow in the steps of someone great.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Dewford's ice cream was delicious. Pikachu licked a cookies 'n' cream cone in my hand. It really was peaceful, almost enough to lull me to sleep. The summer rays were calling, though. Finishing my cone I went to go back to the beach. My Pokémon at my side, I spotted Misty and Dawn as they were sun tanning.

I really didn't get it. What was so great about getting tan by lying in a plastic chair when you could go play volleyball at the beach? Getting a newly blown beach ball I got ready for a game of intense volleyball. Misty saw my Pokémon assembling into teams and joined us; at least she got the waste loads of energy at the beach thing. Dawn gave a halfhearted cheer as we started. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Quilava, Gible, and I were on Team Ash. I released out my team.

On Misty's team was Starmie, Politoed, Corsola, and Azurill were on Team Poseidon. Letting Pikachu serve, we begun.

* * *

The score was 16-10. I was on the losing side. Water-type Pokémon were a lot better at beach volley than I thought. I got into the position of serving when an arrow whizzed past my hand and popped the multi-colored ball.

About four girls approached us with weapons. It was a lot scarier than it sounded, but they were in their swimsuits, too. In a rhythmic walking pattern, they marched up to us.

"Where is she?" the first one asked. I half expected her to blow a bubble with chewing gum, but she only folded her eyes and crinkled her brow. Oddly enough, her hair was shorter than mine. I felt kind of feminine.

"She?" I questioned.

"Oh, sorry, were we talking to you? I believe I was talking to the smart one." She made a crude expression. Whatever she woke up to this morning, it was probably a lot of butt hurt.

Misty gave a wary facial expression. Dawn joined us short after seeing four girls make their way to us like they were in some kind musical. She was starting to look a little sunburnt, too. Ignoring my presence as if I was some kind of foot fungus, they greeted Dawn. But if I were fungus, it'd be tree fungus.

"Anyway, before this _thing_ interrupted, we need to find her." The sort of leader of the pack gave an impatient tongue click.

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Lisa." It sure was nice being ignored, even though I asked the question first.

"Um, I'm pretty sure she's in that labyrinth place," Dawn replied.

"Take us there," she harrumphed. If she didn't have many friends, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Um, we can't-" She put a hand up to my face. It kind of smelled like a wet dog.

"Be quiet. What part about that do you not understand? Next time, this hand might make contact with skin," she hissed. I cowered away, she was scarier than Misty.

"So, let me guess. You're a hunter along with Lisa."

"You got it. Artemis sent us to go fetch her," she nodded in confirmation.

"That's a problem because-" Her other hand came up this time. It smelled like the time I accidently singed off Paul's eyebrows. I almost hurled, Paul really was cruel in the most efficient ways.

"I give you one more shot. You. No. Talkie. Okay?" I nodded and she released her burly hand.

"As much as we appreciate the Ash beat down, he's right. They went into Daedalus's labyrinth and we have no idea on how to get them in or out." The she-beast growled. She kind of reminded me of an angry Ursaring the size of a Snorlax.

"Then I guess we're staying here until she arrives," she stated. As much fun as vacationing with someone that wants to grind my intestines into a sea infested with Sharkpedo, I think I'll just pass this one time.

"Uh, I don't know…I mean…we don't have room, right Misty?" Dawn gave a pleading look to the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right; our rooms are too small to fit all of you. Bummer," I wasn't the brightest in the light bulb department, but they're excuses sounded as flimsy as soggy paper.

"Nonsense. We're just going to rent our own rooms. We'd prefer camping in the wilderness, but seeing as there is none. This is a make-do shift." Dawn gave a panicked look, which I should've been doing.

"Um, that's awesome! I'm Misty," she introduced in an enthusiastic voice. I'm not sure the gorilla girl got any of this because they started introducing themselves.

"I'm Rylee." Rylee looked average compared to her leader. Her muscles were lean, sure, but they weren't big enough to be chairs. Her hair was darker and longer than mine. She carried a quiver complete with bow.

"Chizu," another said. She was so unbelievably small, her muscles didn't look impressive, but the sledgehammer in her hand was more than enough. The head of the weapon looked bigger than my last meal. Her hair was in ponytail that reminded me of squirrel tail.

"'Sup my name's Leslie." Out of the four, she looked the most harmless. Her green eyes made her look like a doe. The Jigglypuff ribbons in her pigtails didn't make it any more threatening. From what I could see, her only weapon was a salmon ribbon twirler.

"And I'm the temporary leader until Lisa comes back, Mary." So, she was literally Scary Mary. Whoopee.

* * *

**Simons' POV**

After following a long cavernous walkthrough, I made it to what looked like a kitchen. It was your average one, something you'd expect to see in a home. Sink, dish washer, pantry, cupboards, table, trash can, and fridge. It was rather plain; it lacked any personal feel to it. The only thing that stood out was a yellow sticky note posted onto the fridge, but I didn't see why they didn't put a magnet on the fridge to complete the look.

Taking the note, it said,

_I like disgusting things, so surprise me. _

Taking a quick looksee around, I found a glass display case. I lifted the glass handle and found a circular ring hidden by the glass, simple enough. I was supposed to make something gross and feed it to a kitchen counter. Fair enough.

Taking a peek in the fridge and cupboards there wasn't much to work with. A few preserved cans of peaches, a Coke, and some shrimp-flavored cup ramen. Seeing as I didn't have any choice, I started to prepare it all. Adding lukewarm tap water to the ramen I let it sit for a bit before adding the Coke and peaches. Mixing that with the plastic fork I found in the ramen, I added the three packages of seasoning from the container. One, fair enough was just dried green spices of some sort, floated at the top.

Taking a whiff, I couldn't say when was the next time I would be ready to eat another meal. I added the other two packages, one was a clear oil and the other was a gooey mess of brownish red. I didn't bother mixing it, seeing as it looked plenty disgusting. Taking a bit of dirt from the cavernous walkway, I sprinkled it on as if it were salt.

"Yum?" Putting my masterpiece in the display, I watched as the counter sucked it in. Waiting for a bit, nothing happened. Then, the entire room started shaking violently, I had to hold on to the counter until it stopped and I may have yelled for my mom a few times. When it was over, a new opening was there and I talking no precaution I walked through it.

I saw everyone crowding an entranceway and went to go see. It was Mary…Marlene…Marie… (I haven't known her for that long)Marina. Jimmy was pounding on what seemed like nothing and she couldn't get through. It really was a strange sight.

"Simon, help me would you?" Lisa asked. I was there in less than a second…

"Sure." I ignored the fact that no one's acknowledged my existence at all.

"I know they're all trying to get Marina, but Jimmy left this running, so here I am trying to serve a crap load of food," Lisa explained. I nodded. I really was too much like an obedient dog. Fetching everyone their serving of what Jimmy made –he wasn't the best of cooks. Crowding around Marina as we ate, occasionally tossing her a piece of food. Apparently the invisible barrier let through inanimate objects, but we couldn't let her in and she couldn't let us through.

A note drifted down and Drew caught it while flicking his bangs. Typical sarcastic egoist. Reading it out loud, he said,

"Dear Ugly Demigods and Marina,

Since none of you know what's going on. Let me explain, we're playing a sort of game. You've all passed level one, well, except the small one. She's injured, that automatically gets a disqualification. Don't worry, I won't kill her. I'll only kill her if all of you are disqualified. Then, you all die. It's pretty simple, so I guess this isn't really a game. It's more of survive or die. Oh, well. So, seeing as no one's been able to pass all ten levels, I wish you the worst of luck, and Happy Hunting! Oh, but here's a lovely hint. Ask Marina what kind of frivolous adventure she went through today. Bye now!" It would've sounded a lot more evil, but Drew read with such a monotonous voice, I almost fell asleep.

We figured we'd go through all of it the next morning and we set off to go sleep. Finding an extra blanket in Lisa's bag, we gave it to Marina.

* * *

**So, I still need that editor. Oh, and if you haven't answered my poll, please do. I have a tie in the top two and I can't write my next story if the two are still tied…so, REVIEW!**

**~TDF~**


End file.
